


What if Gabriel Stopped the Apocalypse?

by TheKryomancer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, gabriel makes the sacrifice, season 5, this is how it should have gone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 12:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20045986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKryomancer/pseuds/TheKryomancer
Summary: What if Gabriel decided to help Sam and Dean after faking his death? What if he helped stopped the apocalypse and stood up to his brothers?(Uploading this from my tumblr)





	What if Gabriel Stopped the Apocalypse?

He had survived a lot of BS recently. He was almost killed by his brother, almost killed by Dean Winchester, and  _ literally _ faced Death himself. To say Gabriel had balls was an understatement. But the thing that he was never truly prepared for was facing his brothers.

The Winchesters were stupid,  _ God _ , they could be idiotic. Letting Sam say yes to Lucifer was the most idiotic thing they could have done, and now Gabriel felt that sense of helplessness ball up in the pit of his stomach. He hated this feeling with a passion and it was something that wouldn’t be going away anytime soon. He’s felt this before, when Lucifer and Michael first started to fight. He was younger at the time and didn’t know if he could stop it. He knew better now.

It didn’t take much to convince Dean to let him come. All it took was half a question and a desperate glance, and like that the eldest Winchester agreed. Anything for Sam, apparently. So now, here he sat in the Impala with Dean at the wheel. It was always a strange feeling being in the car. He was so used to just teleporting everywhere that anytime he sat in it (or a car in general) it felt like time had slowed down. And with the threat of impending doom it felt that way even more so.

Dean drove into the cemetery after putting an unmarked cassette tape into the cassette player. Gabriel heard Def Leppard’s  _ Rock of Ages  _ start playing as they drove in. It was full blast but not enough to get his older brothers’ attentions. Gabriel shook his head with a small smile—even in the face of the Apocalypse Dean still found time to play his music. Typical.

They drove into the cemetery, the sounds of the Impala’s engine caught Michael and Lucifer’s attentions. They faced Dean, and Gabriel saw anger. It didn’t faze him anymore, their anger. He had become so used to it he was numb from even his own.

“You are no longer apart of this story!” Michael hissed at Dean. Gabriel was snapped back from the reality of his own thoughts and noticed the confrontation. Apparently they hadn’t notice him yet.  _ Yet _ .

He opened the car door and shoved himself out, facing his brothers. Man, he always felt small next to them but now he  _ really  _ felt small compared to them.

“I guess this story needs to be changed then,” Gabriel smirked and made his way over to Dean. He gave the older Winchester a look that signified he wasn’t going to let anything happen to him. It made Dean feel better knowing at least one Archangel was looking out for him. Gabriel looked at his brothers simply and held his hands out at his sides. “I’m your editor.”

“Gabriel–” Michael spat, his tone one of disgust as he stared at his youngest brother.

“–you’re alive.” Lucifer finished. “I thought I killed you.”

“Well you did take off one of my nine lives.” Gabriel shrugged.

“What are you doing here, Gabriel?” Michael asked. His glare seemed to shrink Gabriel, it always did. But not now. He wasn’t going to let Michael undermine him.

Gabriel tapped his chin as he pretended to think, looking to the sky as if it—or Heaven—held the answer to the question. He looked back at Michael and Gabriel’s eyes no longer held amusement or mischief. His eyes looked dangerous, and Dean felt a small shiver run through his body. He knew Gabriel was dangerous, but he never knew  _ how  _ dangerous.

“I’m here to settle this. Right here. Right now.”

Michael scoffed. “You think  _ you _ —” he gestured to Gabriel short vessel and Gabriel  _ himself _ , “—can stop the Apocalypse? You couldn’t even handle your Horn right.” A laugh of mockery. “That’s why father took it away.”

“You know Michael,” Gabriel sneered. “I’ve put up with your shit for a long time, but I’m done with it. You’re my brother, sure, but you’re also a huge dick.” Michael growled at that. “You think you’re so high and mighty—” Gabriel pointed a finger at him, “—and I’m sick of it. You tore our family apart. It wasn’t Lucifer.” He gestured to said brother who stood watching the exchange silently. “It was you and your blind loyalty to dad.”

“I am a good son, Gabriel. You could learn a thing or two.” Michael said. Lucifer scoffed.

“Oh I did learn. From both of you.” He looked back at Dean for a moment, and gave the hunter a look of pure fear. Dean’s stomach sunk. He had no idea where Gabriel was going with this. The Trickster looked back at his brothers. “I learned what not to be. I learned to be better.”

“Gabriel,” a voice appeared behind them. All heads faced Castiel as he and Bobby Singer suddenly appeared—Bobby’s truck was in the distance. Castiel stared at his brother, obviously confused at his appearance. “What are you doing here?”

“Setting things straight.” Gabriel stated. He pulled something out of his pocket and threw it at the ground behind Michael and Lucifer. It was the rings of the Four Horsemen. Gabriel muttered the incantation and the ground opened up. Michael and Lucifer shared looks of anger and fear. Dean’s face was complete shock, and Castiel gave his brother a horrified look. Gabriel gave his younger brother one last glance.

“Castiel, tell Heaven what I did.” Gabriel grabbed Michael and Lucifer by their shirts, and used all of his might and his will to drag them to the portal. They fought back, pulling away, but the gravity of the opening was stronger than them. Gabriel managed to get them to lose their footing, and he pulled them into the hole, falling into the cage meant to trap Lucifer.

The hole closed, and the rings laid harmlessly on the dirt of the cemetery, as if they hadn’t just been used to open a portal. Castiel stood there next to Dean and Bobby, all three shocked at what unfolded before them.

Gabriel was gone.


End file.
